kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Disrupting Fate
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. It features the first appearance of Hitomi Mochida's cousin Tomizo Todayama and Daisuke Danda as Danki. Synopsis Hibiki goes to Asumu to ask him for a favor but Asumu doesn't seem to be feeling well. After being given a power boost an Ubume Douji goes berserk, killing the Ubume and the Hime, and proceeds to hunt down other Makamou. Plot A Black Puppet exits from a seemingly abandoned mansion. Mama Adachi is cooking breakfast while singing and during their meal she asks her son Asumu how school is. She had noticed his lack of appetite and was worried so he confessed that he had a stomachache. His mother told him that she had worries too, from starting a new life there are various problems and stress. Asumu jokingly said it was no big deal and she reminded him of who was paying for his school. He tried looking for some medicin and she handed it to him. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hibiki was studying the April shifts of the Kanto Oni with Ichirou Tachibana and commented that Ibuki's shift would put stress on his student Akira as she would not be able to attend school so much. Akira was the one who was prepared and had decided for it, so Hibiki said that they should just respect her. Midori entered from a secret door and was wondering why they were so happy. He showed her his shift which said special-raid, which meant he would be able to save a lot of people. She that it seemed there was nothing he could not do, but that he should not forget her role in helping him. She gave him a new Ongekikou called Bakuretsu Kaientsuzumi, which would help his Ongekibou strike the purest sound possible. Hibiki would be the one to test it out. At the same time in a mountain forest was a Douji and Hime of the Ubume, kneeling to a Black Puppet. It feeds them a spiky ball of some sorts. Asumu was walking to school with a pin in his stomach when Hitomi came and said good morning. He told her of the situation when they suddenly saw Hibiki standing at the school gates, looking for Asumu. He had a favor to ask of the boy which Hitomi was not allowed to hear so he said they had to talk man to man, and she humbly understood. He asked Asumu to help Akira with her studies as she could not come so often du to her Oni activities. He agreed and hurried into school as the bell rang. Kasumi had a cold and was trying most methods to cure it, such as that Hinaka gave her. Her sister could not believe she had gotten a cold so it must be the worst cold in years. Kasumi told her irritatedly that it was due to that she had to go up early every morning. Hinaka was fishing for her to give her the job as Hibiki's supporter now that she was sick, and Kasumi allowed her which made Hinaka ecstatic. The Ubume was playing in the water as the Douji and Hime looked on and said that they were going to get it food. They saw a Disc Animal, and shortly after it came Ibuki and Akira. Ibuki transformed into his Oni form and a battle ensued. Akira used several Disc Animals to distract the Hime as her master fought the Douji. Ibuki tried shooting the Douji when it transformed into its armored form. The Douji suddenly started convulsing and transformed further with a pair of broken wings. Instead of Ibuki, it went straight for the Hime and killed it with its bare teeth. It then jumped down into the lake and grabbed the Ubume and ate it whole, before flying of. Ibuki would contact Hinaka directly, and then they would follow it towards Tomisato. Hinaka was cleaning the shop with her father when she got the call from Ibuki. She gasped when she heard the Douji had cannibalised its family, and lent the phone to her father. Ibuki told the same to him who replied that they would start an emergency investigation. Hinaka and Hibiki set out directly afterwards. In school, Asumu was writhing in pain and told his teacher Isakura that his stomach was hurting. Hibiki and Hinaka were chatting in the car and called it a weird situation but that there at least were no human victims. They then received a phone call from Ibuki who theorized that the cannibal Douji would be after Makamou instead of humans. The closest was a Yamabiko that Danki was after, so Hibiki decided to go there and Ibuki as well. Ikuko received the news of her son and headed immediately to the hospital. A man was looking out from atop a valley and have a large shout which was answered by a Yamabiko Douji and Hime. They were about to attack him when Disc Animals swooped in and attacked them while Danki dragged the man away. He told him to run away quickly as he went back to face the Douji and Hime. They were fighting when the Berserk Douji swooped down and feasted on the Yamabiko Douji. As it attacked the Hime, the Yamabiko itself came and attacked it but was killed by it as well wth Danki just looking on. Ibuki and Akira were riding on their bike when they saw the cannibal Douji flying in their valley and pursued it. Asumu's mother rushed into the hospital where she was trying to get some help at the unmanned reception. A young man helped her by directing her to the emergency ward. She found his teacher and entered the room to see her boy writhing in pain. Ibuki and Akira kept following the cannibalistic Douji until they had to pass a thin bridge where Ibuki decided to transform. He fired several Onishii with his Ongekikan at it, which made it turn around and attack Ibuki. Akira used some Disc Animals to distract which enabled Ibuki to blast it away with the sound of his Ongekikan. The Douji rejected the bullets however and started to attack Ibuki again. Ichirou was with Midori researching when he thought he finally had found some information on the weird Douji which was called a Berserk Douji. Hinaka and Hibiki got a flat on their car and as there was only a mountain to their distance Hibiki decided to go there by himself. He asked her to contact Akira and Ibuki that they would be meeting up. The doctors told Ikuko that her son had appendicitis, and she felt sorry that he had to miss going to high school when he finally made it there. Hibiki transformed into his Oni form as he ran through the forest, while Ibuki was still engaged in battle with the Berserk Douji. It was able to grapple him and bite his shoulder as Akira shouted for her master. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * Hiker: * Doctor: * Nurse: * : Suit Actors * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . DVD Releases ''Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 4 feature episodes 13-16: Disrupting Fate, Devouring Douji, Weakening Thunder, Roaring Oni.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References